<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Private Alfie Solmons by Iseasilyamused</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824820">Private Alfie Solmons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iseasilyamused/pseuds/Iseasilyamused'>Iseasilyamused</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soldier Alfie Solomons [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Peaky Blinders (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Soldier Alfie, Top Alfie Solomons, World War I, Young Alfie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:41:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iseasilyamused/pseuds/Iseasilyamused</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfie Solomons ships out for the war front.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soldier Alfie Solomons [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Private Alfie Solmons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Loosely falls in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775893">"Bitten Lips Verse" by Fabula_prima</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>